When baking cheesecakes, custards or flans it is desirable to bake in a water bath to achieve optimal even heating of the batter and increased humidity. Unfortunately, water leakage into the pan is a common problem violating the integrity of the batter.
A first solution to this problem requires the baker to place the springform pan into a second pan which both are placed into a third, the water bath. Unfortunately, the disadvantage of this approach leads to the batter heating unevenly due to the air gap between the springform pan and the second pan thereby leading to a lower quality final product. A second solution to this problem is to thoroughly wrap the springform pan in aluminum foil. Unfortunately, aluminum foil cannot create a water tight seal falling short of the consumers' expectations. Furthermore this approach is cumbersome and inefficient.
What is instead desired is a baking pan that permits the batter of various baked goods to be baked while the pan is submerged within a water bath, while still providing a water tight seal. Most preferably, this would be done without the need of aluminum foil or the use of a three-pan baking system. As will be shown, this new baking system provides such a solution.